Cuando las historias chocan
by Miyako19
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cada fic es una dimensión diferente? ¡¿Y si las mezclamos?¡. Piedad, es mi primer fic
1. ¿Quienes son ellos?

_**HOLA, este es mi primer fic así que primero !PIEDAD¡ segundo como ya debieron haber visto este fic se trata de que todos los fics son dimensiones diferentes, pero que si se pueden juntar (como aquí ocurre). Bueno a lo que vinieron**_

_**las historias que voy mesclar son "¿Recuerdan la historia?" de FloorVioleetta, "TODOS PODEMOS CAMBIAR" de LocaPorLosRRBZ e "Intercambio de Roles" de Keili14**_

_**OJO, no es NECESARIO leerlos PERO si voy a hacer varias referencias a estas y valen la pena leerlas, aparte de que voy a usar varios personajes de estas historias DA!**_

_**Ninguna de las mencionadas historias y versiones de Las Chicas SuperPoderosas me pertenece**_

**Normal POV**

Era un hermoso día en Saltadilla, ya habían pasado 3 meses de la derrota de EL y era el primer día de clase

-No puedo creer que los profesores, siendo el primer día de clases, nos hagan deporte, estoy molida- dijo una linda peli-roja de ojos rosas, vestida, al igual que sus amigos, con ropa casual (N/A: No tengo mucho estilo que digamos ^. ^ -NO TIENES NADA DE ESTILO- - CALLATE)

-¿No crees que estas exagerando Bloss?-dijo un sexy peli-rojo de ojos rojos

-Yo no creo eso Brick yo estoy igual o peor que Blossom- dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos azules

-O vamos yo no creo que haya sido tan terrible Bubbles, ¿o no Buttercup?-dijo un tierno rubio de ojos azules, primero dirigiéndose a la rubia y luego a una bonita oji-verde de pelo negro

-Ayuda por favor- dijo entrecortado la oji-verde

-Y se supone que eres la más atlética- dijo un fuerte moreno de ojos verdes con una media sonrisa

-Llévame POR FAVOR- dijeron las chicas al unísono

Los chicos luego de un largo suspiro, les dieron la espalda a las chicas, se agacharon y dijeron:

-Suban

Las chicas con una sonrisa, de un solo salto subieron a la espalda de su novio

-Oigan chicas que tienen que hacer ahora?- dijo Brick

-Nada ¿por?- dijo su novia

-Chicos les propongo una carrera hasta la heladería del centro, el perdedor paga el helado de los demás ¿ya?- dijo hablándole ahora a sus hermanos

-Sin poderes – dijo Boomer

-Dale- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-1… 2… 3!- dijeron las chicas

Los chicos salieron disparados hacia la heladería llegando Boomer 1° Brick 2° y al último Butch

-No es justo, ese perro se me atravesó- dijo Butch haciendo puchero

-Aprende a perder, será mejor- dijo su hermano menor riendo

-Si no vaya a ser que en cada competencia se te atraviese un perro – dijo Buttercup siguiéndole el juego a su cuñado

-Ja ja ja muy graciosos- dijo -que van a pedir?

Luego de un rato de juegos, risas y burlas

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Blossom

-Las vamos a dejar- dijo el moreno

-Ok- dijeron las chicas, pero luego se miraron y volvieron a mirar a sus novios con unas sonrisas inocentes les hicieron "bracitos" (N/A: como cuando los bebes te piden que los tomes-todos lo sabemos- -ssshhhhhh)

Los chicos, resignados, les iban a decir que sí, pero una explosión los interrumpió

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Buttercup

-Al parecer fue una explosión y sonó cerca- dijo la rubia

-Chicas, vamos- dijo la líder

Y se fueron corriendo, Brick le hizo una seña a sus hermanos de que lo siguieran y salió detrás de las chicas

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión quedaron asombrados, de que, donde debería haber un monstruo destruyéndolo todo, había un monstruo en el piso con 6 adolescentes parados arriba de el conversando

**Boomer POV**

Quedamos shokeados hasta que reaccione y dije:

-Quienes son ustedes?

-Primero respondan ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto una chica de pelo color negro amarrado en una coleta baja y con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes

-Mira señorita para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos tenemos que saber quiénes son-dije

En ese momento su cara se convirtió en una mezcla entre furia, indignación y vergüenza, mientras sus amigos se largaban a reír, nosotros estábamos con cara de _¿dé que se ríen?_

-Butch, sabía que eras gay pero que te confundieran con mujer ya es mucho ¿no crees?- dijo una chica muy parecida a Buttercup solo que con diferente peinado

En ese momento el ahora descubierto chico se lanzó a golpearme pero gracias a mis reflejos no logro pegarme, intento de nuevo pero fallo por poco, y lanzó un 3° puñetazo pero antes de que me llegara, Blossom hablo

-Dijiste que se llamaba Butch cierto?-le dijo a la chica que desato la furia del chico hacia mí

-Si ¿por?

**Normal POV**

En ese momento nuestras chicas se congelaron por un momento, entonces Bubbles hablo:

-Entonces tú te llamas Brick ¿no?- le dijo a un chico parecido a Brick pero con el pelo corto

-Si ¿Cómo lo saben?- dijo sorprendido el chico

Los chicos (Rrb) se miraron y con la mirada preguntaron _tu sabes que están haciendo?_

-Entonces, obviamente, tú te llamas Boomer ¿o me equivoco?- dijo finalmente Buttercup, apuntando a un chico rubio idéntico a Boomer

-Ok… ya me están asustando como lo saben- respondió el chico

Entonces nuestros chicos (Ppg y Rrb) se juntaron y Blossom hablo:

-Bien, si estoy en lo correcto debemos llevarlos donde el profesor ¿ok?, si es que es necesario- mira a los verdes-SOLO si es necesario, los dejamos K.O ¿sí?

Los demás asintieron y se lanzaron contra la persona que más se parecía

_**Ya volví ¿qué les pareció? ¿Una mierda? ¿Horrible? ¿Malo? ¿Neutral? ¿Interesante? ¿Bueno? ¿Genial? ¿Espectacular?, espero reviews**_

_**ADIÓS/BIENVENIDOS (el que adivine de quien es esta despedida, mmmmm... le dedico el próximo capítulo)**_


	2. De donde vienen? y Aclaraciones

_**HOLA, a continuación voy a poner unas aclaraciones, algunas cosas en torno a algunos cambios de las historias originales en las que yo baso es este fic ("Recuerdan la historia"," Intercambio de Roles" y "TODOS PODEMOS CAMBIAR"), después de esto voy a colocar el capítulo.**_

Aclaraciones:

Intercambio de Roles

Aquí voy a hacer varios cambios:

1°Los nombres: Aquí los chicos en vez de llamarse "Los Chicos Poderosos" se llaman "RowdyRight boys X" y ustedes dirán ¿pero porque X?, porque así no nos confundimos cuando diga los RRBZ o RRB, así que los de intercambio de roles van a ser los RRBX. Al igual que las chicas que en vez de "Las Chicas Traviesas" son "Las PowerPunk Girls X", no creo que sea necesario repetir el por qué X.

2°Los nombres DE LOS PERSONAJES: En este fic las chicas y los chicos transformados o no se llaman igual que las PPGZ y los RRBZ, así que transformados van a ser Blossom=Bersek, Bubbles=Brat, Buttercup=Brute y los chicos Brick=Brownie, Boomer=Buddy, Butch=Bard, después van a ver cómo me las arreglo para que no se confundan.

3°Armas: En este fic las chicas tienen de armas. Brat=cuerdas (de saltar) eléctricas, Brute=martillos (como los de Kaoru, pero de tamaño normal) que se puedan lanzar, Bersek=no lo sé, así que acepto recomendaciones (si no se joden y le pongo el cepillo de dientes de Brownie), Brownie=discos, Buddy=bate de béisbol, Bard=un bumerán.

4°Los capítulos: Las" Aventuras" de las PPGX y los RRBX serían contados de lo que son los capítulos 1, 2, 4, 7, 8 y 11.

TODOS PODEMOS CAMBIAR

1°Los nombres de los chicos: voy a cambiar los nombres de Brick y Boomer ya que con los que tienen siempre me confundo, Brick=Makoto y Boomer=Hotaru.

2°Armas: No estoy segura de las armas de los chicos pero aquí los chicos van a usar Makoto=un bumerán (no tengo mucha creatividad en cuanto a las armas) Hotaru=una máquina de electroshok (un poco violento pero me gusta) Kojiro=flauta.

3°La "competencia" de los chicos: Dexter=es el exnovio de Momoko (en vez de Randy) y trabaja en el laboratorio del profesor, donde en un experimento, accidentalmente, su cerebro se sub-desarrollo, haciéndolo capaz de crear cosas que ningún ser humano podría imaginar. Cody (otros lo conocen como Taka-chan): Tiene la misma relación con Miyako PERO nunca estuvo en el hospital, conoció a Miyako en el laboratorio, en donde, por un experimento fallido, se convirtió en "La Bestia" (no recuerdo en que fic le decían así cuando se transformaba en hombre-lobo pero me quedo gustando), en el cual se puede transformar cuando quiera, pero, cuando se enojase transforma sin desearlo. Ben: no cambia en nada su papel. Los 3 van con las chicas a la escuela y las ayudan a salvar la ciudad de vez en cuando.

4°Los capítulos: Seria hasta el cap 9 hasta que el narrador dice "_Y así fue como los reconocimos-conto Momoko, finalizando la explicación".

¿Recuerdan la historia?

1°Los "villanos": aquí "los sexi boys" y "las cute Girls" (creo que así se hacían llamar), EL los controlaba en la batalla PERO solo en la batalla (los demás hechos los hicieron consientes) pero estos tratan de convencer a los RRB y a las PPG de que los controlaban todo el tiempo.

2°Los poderes: en este fic no necesitan transformarse para usar sus poderes, pero, tratan de utilizarlos lo menos posible, para tratar de ser personas "normales" (claro si consideras normal a una persona que fue creada con Azúcar, Flores y Muchos Colores o ser creado por un mono sub-desarrollado con la intención de destruir a tiernas niñitas (porque indefensas no son))

_**Aquí va el capitulo**_

Fue una batalla bestial, de mil quinientas horas (naaaaa, mentira nadie excepto peli-negros, que cuando los amenazaron con una bola de energía la chica se rindió, pero el chico muy idiota lo dejaron K.O, se resistió)

Llevaron a los chicos extraños donde el profesor y SORPRESA habían 2 profesores

Buttercup P.O.V

PERO QUE MIERDA!? DESDE CUANDO HAY 2 PROFESORES, los chicos que trajimos también parecían sorprendidos, ESPERA se están acercando al profe

Si es que se acercan y le hacen algo no respondo por mis actos, mire a Blossom y con la mirada pregunte en caso de que le hagan algo, me dejas? Y me respondió si así que estoy preparada para todo, veo que las chicas corren hacia el profe, estoy a punto de lanzarme, cuando veo que abrasan al otro profesor y la que se parece a Blossom le dice:

-Profesor creímos que no lo volveríamos a ver-

-Tranquilas chicas no pasa nada- dijo correspondiendo el abraso

-¿Cómo llego aquí profesor?- pregunto la rusia

-Bueno chicas lo que pasa es que el portal que atravesaron no se serró de nuestro lado y cuando alguien lo atraviesa, solo se abre de este lado, para que la persona pase-explico el profe 2 ¿a qué portal se refieren? ¿Por qué se refieren a "un lado y el otro"?

-¿A qué portal se refieren? ¿Por qué se refieren a "un lado y el otro"?- al parecer mi hermanita me leyó la mente

-O chicos eso se los explico yo- dijo el profesor-pero antes, ¿por qué él está desmayado?

-Lo que pasa profe es que él se resistió a venir entonces lo tuvimos que dejar K.O- explico mi Butch

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo entendiendo- bueno lo que pa- dijo pero fue interrumpido por la rusia

-Puedo explicar yo?-pregunto

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Normal P.O.V

########Flash back#############

Estaban los chicos en el laboratorio cuando el profesor los llama

-Que pasa profesor?- pregunto Miyako

-Lo que ocurre chicas es que quiero probar mi nuevo invento, que consiste en una máquina que viaja en él tiempo, pero para eso necesito un voluntario- dijo

-Ok, nosotros/as vamos-dijeron todos

-Vallan todos entonces- dijo feliz el profesor de que por fin alguien (que no fueran Momoko, Ken o Makoto) se interesara en su trabajo

Entonces el profesor encendió la máquina, de la cual salieron 3 portales, uno decía PowerPuff Girls, el otro decía PowerPunk Girls y el último decía Edo Chaki Chaki Girls 

-Ok- dijeron todos encogiéndose de hombros

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando de repente

-Ding-dong- sonó el timbre (Por falta de presupuesto no tenemos mejores efectos de sonido- -Como quieras que tengas dinero si a nadie le va a gustar este fic- -ANDATE A LA MIERDA!/Saco una pistola y lo mato/continuemos ^.^)

-Deben ser los chicos- dijo Ken mientas iba a ver

Al abrir la puerta se asomaron 3 chicos, eran Dexter, Ben y Cody, estos al ver a las chicas las fueron a saludar ignorando, de paso, a los chicos olímpicamente

-Hola chicas, hola Kaoru, mañana quieres ir al parque?- dijo Ben, sacando humo de las orejas de Kojiro

-Hola Miyako, te ves más hermosa de lo normal- dijo Cody, haciendo que ella se sonroje, y Hotaru se controle de no soltarle un puñetazo

-Hola Momo, te traje una flor- dijo Dexter sacando una flor de atrás de su espalda, provocando que los hermanos de Makoto tengan que sujetarlo

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Makoto enojado

-Ellos trabajan aquí desde hace un año más o menos- dijo Poochie

-Pero luego hablamos de eso, quiero probar la maquina pronto, ¿sí?-dijo el profesor como niñito en navidad

-¿Las chicas van a probar la maquina con ellas como voluntarias?- pregunto Ben con tono preocupado

-Sí, ¿por qué?- pregunta con fastidio Kojiro

-Porque la última vez que el profe probo una maquina en un humano yo termine con este reloj que me convierte en 10 aliens diferentes, Cody termino convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo y Dexter quedo con un cerebro súper desarrollado- dijo fulminando a Kojiro con la mirada

########Flash back#############

-Espera, ¿tienen un amigo que es un hombre lobo, otro que se convierte en 10 aliens y uno que tiene un cerebro súper desarrollado?- pregunto confundido Brick

-Yo diría que más que amigos- dijo el profesor mirando con cara picara a las chicas

-Bueno continuemos con esto quieren- dijo Makoto con voz molesta

-Espera que quiero ir al baño- dijo Boomer, haciendo caer de espaldas a todos

_**Perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero estuve toda la semana ocupada pues a mis "queridos" profesores se les ocurrió la "brillante" idea de (siendo principios de año escolar) ponernos un día una prueba de una materia que me va pésimo (a tal punto que el año pasado a penitas logre sacar azul en ese ramo) y al día siguiente de las 4 materias que tenemos en el día, ponernos en 3 prueba, y a mi dentista se le ocurrió cambiarme la hora para ponerme braquets 1 día antes de la hora a la que la cambio (me los tenían que poner el 9 y me los pusieron el jueves 2), por lo cual estoy con unas ganas horribles de tomar unas pinzas o algo y arrancarme el fierro para que me deje de doler (los que llevan o llevaban braquets lo entenderán)**_

_**IMPORTANTE**_

_**Me falto decir que en cada nota de autora final voy a hacer una "pequeña competencia", en donde voy a poner un saludo o alguna frase o algo que represente algo que me guste (Ej: un youtuver, una película, una serie, un libro, un cantante, etc), y el primero que logre adivinar le dedicare el capítulo siguiente (las pondré siempre al final) y las frases de este capítulo serian:**_

_**ADIO/BIENVENIDOS |Soy bien cezy |Elsa de Frozen me copio mi trenza! | (y en su otro canal) CHAO PUTITOS. **_


End file.
